


Your taste.

by GinevraJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feeding, Jicheol, M/M, Vampires, angst at the end, except jicheol other are sidecouples, explicit content, jihoon's a hunter, mention of verkwan, seungcheol's a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraJ/pseuds/GinevraJ
Summary: Jihoon's a hunter. Seungcheol's a vampire. Things didn't go as planned.





	1. A chance to live

 

Jihoon has been hunting for a couple years now, after an incident that he had in college. Now in his free time he would often kill those blood-suckers. Which wasn't exactly how they explained it in movies or books. He just have to cut their heads off. A clean cut and no more vampires.

Jihoon was used to all of that, it was normal for him. Until one day he followed one of them to an alley and since then everything changed.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon pointed his knife towards the vampire, who was hiding in a corner of that alley.

"Please... Don't kill me, I haven't hurt anyone." Jihoon frowned.

"That's impossible. It's your nature."

"No, I swear. I haven't tried human blood."

"And how did you survive?"

"Animal blood." the vampire murmured. 

"For how long?"

"I-I don't know. I'm so sorry, I'm just... I'm so hungry."

Jihoon stared at him for a moment. He wasn't the first one that he had found in that state. So he decided to make the test he would usually do. He put the knife near his hand and he made a clean cut in his thumb, letting the blood drip. He looked closely at the vampire, waiting for some sort of reaction. He licked his lips with his eyes locked in the wound. He made a step forward and Jihoon gripped tight his knife, prepared to cut off his head if he jumped to attack.

But the guy simply walked two steps behind. Jihoon opened his eyes in surprise, it was the first time he had seen one resist the urge to feed themselves when they were in that state.

“Come and taste it.” he offered his hand, but the vampire did’nt seem so sure about it.

“No, you’ll kill me. And I don’t want to drink human blood.” Jihoon threw his knife away.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Come feed yourself, you’re gonna die if you don’t.”

He aproached Jihoon and took his hand delicately. He started licking the blood of the wound in Jihoon’s thumb, seconds later he was sucking desperately. But he stoped, the wound was too little, it didn’t come out enough blood. He looked at Jihoon, almost begging, so he nodded and offered his forearm for him. The vampire held his arm and bit the white skin.

Jihoon whined in pain but he didn’t move his arm, he looked so desperate it was almost sad. Without noticing, he caressed his hair. The guy looked at him and stopped a moment later, letting some blood drip, that he later licked.

“You didn’t drink enough.” Jihoon said covering his wound with his hand so the blood wouldn’t come out.

“It doesn’t matter.” the taller man replied while cleaning his mouth. “I don’t want to abuse, it could be bad for you.”

Jihoon was so suprised, he had never seen one of his kind behave like that.

“Why are you like this? Your instincts should tell you to do the opposite.”

“And why did feed me? I thought you were going to kill me.”

“I changed my mind. Now tell me why you didn’t want to drink human blood. Are you afraid?”

“No, it’s not that. I… I have been vegetarian for a lot of years, I can’t stand meat. Even more human meat, I tried to feed myself, but it wasn’t enough.” Jihoon nodded and went to pick up his knife.

“I’m not going to kill you. For now.”

“What?” the vampire looked at him surprised, almost with glow in his eyes.

“Yeah. You can’t kill anybody. If you do, I’m going to find you and then I’m going to kill you, no second thoughts."

“But… I have to feed myself. I’m not going to last long if I keep on eating only animal blood.

“Come find me once a month. That’ll be enough.” Jihoon talked while he cleaned his knife.

“How do I find you?”

“Your instincts will tell you where your food is, I’m the only food you know. Don’t wait too long or you’ll go mad and eat whatever is in front of you."

“What’s your name?”

“Jihoon.” he responded without much interest, while cleaning his wound.

“Seungcheol.”

“Yeah, sure. Goodbye.”

Jihoon turned around and left.

“Thank you!” he heard before leaving, Jihoon simply raised his hand saying goodbye.


	2. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounter didn't seem that odd.

Jihoon had never done that, but he heard that some hunters do that. They didn’t hurt anyone, they just fed a vampire, they were trying to create a whole generation of vampires that didn’t kill other human beings. He would see what happens with this guy, Seungcheol, if it went out of hand, he would kill him.

Three weeks passed until Seungcheol came to feed himself. Jihoon went to the door when he heard the doorbell rang, thinking that it would be Jeonghan, but he was surprised to find Seungcheol when he opened it. 

He was standing in front of him, that definitely wasn’t the vampire he had seen in the alley and who was almost killed by him. He was a tall, handsome and elegant man. 

“What’s up with the suit?” 

“I wanted to dress up for the occasion.” he replied with a smile, Jihoon looked at him confused. “I’m kidding, I have a life apart from being a bloodsucker, you know?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and let him in.

“Come in.”

Seungcheol entered the house and closed the door behind him. Jihoon went straight to his kitchen and opened his fridge to pick up an orange juice.

“What’s that for?” Seungcheol asked entering the kitchen. 

“So I don’t faint when you finish.” Jihoon sat down in the kitchen table and placed the bottle in front of him.

He rolled up his sleeve letting his forearm in sight for Seungcheol. Seungcheol looked at him for a moment before kneeling and taking his arm. He dug his fangs in the soft skin, Jihoon hissed in pain. He tried to relax, forgetting about the blood that Seungcheol was sucking. But when he was calm enough, Seungcheol stopped biting his forearm and went for his neck, without letting Jihoon any other option. He sank his teeth in the flesh of Jihoon’s neck while holding his cheek. Jihoon almost screamed in pain, but he gripped Seungcheol’s shirt and closed his eyes, he tried to breath calmly. Finally, Seungcheol stopped biting him, he licked the remaining blood of his neck, making Jihoon shiver a little. 

“God, I’m sorry, I went overboard.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Jihoon threw his head back and tried not to close his eyes.

“Wait a moment.”

He heard Seungcheol’s footsteps, but he was too weak to look up. Eventually, he felt cold in his neck. He opened his eyes and saw that Seungcheol put ice in his neck and also was covering his arm with a towell. 

“Thanks.” he murmured trying to sit up while holding the bag of ice. 

“You should drink that.”

“Uhmm… Yeah.” Seungcheol realised that it was a bit difficult for him to do that because he was still holding the bag of ice, so he held it for him while he was drinking.

“Well, that’s it. You can go now.” he said when he placed the bottle in the table. 

“That’s it?”

“Yes. What else do you want?

“No, nothing. I thought that I had to return the favor or something.”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon looked at him confused.

“You know… money.”

“And become your blood slut?” Jihoon laughed “No way. Take it as a favor. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You already know where the door is. See you in a month.”

Seungcheol nodded and said his goodbyes while thanking him. When Jihoon was left alone he couldn’t move out of the chair, he didn’t have any strength and everything hurted. He wasn’t bleeding anymore. He drank more juice but it wasn’t enough to recover. He would have to change his entire diet because of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really short so I will try to update regularly. Leave a comment if you liked it! :)


	3. Feeding is a two-person job

Seungcheol appeared like a clock the next month. The difference was that as soon as Jihoon opened the door Seungcheol leaped on him after closing the door behind him. He sank his fangs on the soft flesh of the other’s neck. He pinned Jihoon against the wall and without noticing he lifted him a few inches above the floor. Jihoon leaned his head back, resting it in the wall and trying to forget about the pain. He gripped Seungcheol’s shoulders, making fists around the clothing, he wasn’t wearing a suit this time.

He finally felt how his feet were touching the floor again and Seungcheol’s tongue licking the remaining blood. That was the only good part, it felt like soft kisses, everything else was just pain. 

He felt dizzy when Seungcheol let him go and he almost felt to the ground. But the older male holded him in place so he wouldn’t fall down.

“I’m so sorry, that was too much. I was so hungry.”

“Why? It has only been a month.” Jihoon whispered loudly enough for Seungcheol to hear him. “You shouldn’t have to be this hungry in that much time. Are you eating well?”

“Yeah, I guess. The usual.” Seungcheol helped him to get to the couch, Jihoon thought about it for a moment.

“Wait a second. What’s ‘the usual’ for you? Didn’t you say that you were vegetarian?”

“Well, that... I guess…” Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders while looking at Jihoon, who was now sitting in the sofa.

“You don’t eat meat?” Seungcheol shook his head in denial. “Then… Am I the only supply of blood that you have?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“Are you mad?! You’re going to drain me one of these days!”

“I-I’m sorry… It’s just… I really can’t stand meat.”

“Because you don’t want to or beacuse someone doesn’t let you?”

“Because I don’t want to. I already told you it disgusts me.”

Jihoon sighed and placed a hand in his forehead while looking at the ground, he thought about it for a moment.

“Does drinking my blood disgust you?”

“No, not at all. It tastes awesome, the best thing I’ve ever tried.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you tried any other type of blood.” Jihoon murmured and Seungcheol didn’t know what to say because he truly thought that Jihoon’s blood was the best thing he had ever tried in his life, and he hopes it's the only one.

“I know what you can do to compensate this.” Jihoon talked suddenly, Seungcheol raised his head to look at him.

“What?” he asked expectant.

“Food. You have to buy me lots of food, I have to eat more to gain back the red blood cells, if I don’t I’ll end up with anemia or in the hospital. Which is not very good for either of us.”

Seungcheol nodded.

“Alright.”

“You just have to buy food and send it to this address. That’s it, very simple.”

Jihoon stood up and walked him to the door.

“Thank you Jihoon, again.”

“Yeah sure. If I gain weight you’ll have to pay a gym for me.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at that, which made Jihoon smile unconsciously.

“See ya.” Seungcheol waved at him when he was at the door.

“Sure, bye.”

He closed the door and realised that he had said goodbye with a wide smile. What did he want? To be friends with the vampire he was feeding? Nonsense.

Shaky, he went back to his room to sleep it off, probably dreaming about getting Seungcheol’s food soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm translating my works from spanish to english and posting them here. Sorry if there's any typo or something wrong, English is like my third language. Anyways, I hope you like it. Feedback is welcomed. :)


End file.
